


Legend of Zelda: Starlight Lullaby

by LolipopPanda



Series: The Hero's Star [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: And stubborn, F/M, Link is a ass, Zelda is narrating, not much of Zelda but she will still be in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: This is a legend of has it that the Starlight Lullaby can stop the darkness of the Eternal night but if it is taken away the darkness will rule over Hyrule forever. Here is a tale of Herbalist named Liya and the Princess Nyx.  And how their destinies intertwined with Link the Hero of Hyrule and the power-hungry desert Lord Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganon/ Female Original Character, Link/Named Female Reader
Series: The Hero's Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012410





	Legend of Zelda: Starlight Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, my Legend of Zelda lovers I wanted to thank you for reading this fic it makes me really happy. I had decided to write this fic in honour of the new Legend of Zelda game that is coming out. This is a Link/Named female reader and Ganondorf/female Oc fic.  
> And yes I do know that there is most likely some spelling or grammar errors but please note that this is a fanfic and I tried my best to make it look pretty.
> 
> Also I will be putting in Zelda here and there but as I said this is a Ganon/Female Oc and Link / Named Female reader fic. And if you try to leave rude comments/Troll about the story especially here in the note area which I see a lot of trolls do which by the way make you look like a idiot cause that just means you haven't read the story. 
> 
> Don't bother wasting your time and leaving rude comments or "Fun" all will happen is the comment will be ignored, or if I do read it laughed at then deleted. This fic is just something I made for people to enjoy reading.
> 
> Anyways to those who are here to just enjoy this fic thank you for coming now before we begin here are some warning.
> 
> Warning: Bad bad words, Gore, very light smut, some abuse, and fluff.  
> Other than that I hope that you enjoy this fic 83.
> 
> Signed,  
> Lolipop Panda

In the desert of Hyrule was a small tribe named Almeisan. It was said that that daughter of one of the three Goddesses became a star to help protect the people of Hyrule by balancing the darkness of the night sky with the light of stars.

Balancing the magic Dark and Light.  
One night the starlight goddess had fallen down to earth to check on the people only to have fallen in love with the young chief of the Almeisan tribe.  
They were wedded and had a daughter but sadly the star goddess had to return for the stars were fading. Before she left the goddess taught her young daughter a very powerful lullaby called The Starlight Lullaby it had given the girl the ability to take the magic of the stars to heal and protect her people. Having the small girl to become the priestess of the tribe and protect them. From the demons of the eternal night.

While giving the royal family strength by the magic of light.

Over the years the Almeisan tribe have been loyal servants and dear friends to the royal family of Hyrule.

And this is where our true story begins with the priestess Celeste of the Almeisan family.  
The tribe had heard that the King and Queen just had two daughters but not without a great sacrifice. The queen had passed away from childbirth so there was happiness yet sadness filling the tribe's heart.

They had a feast in honour of the two princesses and Celeste sang the Starlight Lullaby to make sure that the queen was being led by the Starlight goddess to the afterlife to be reborn.

There was also a meeting afterwards the chief of the tribe told the people that never once was born twins in the royal family until now. 

That only one child could hold the power of light but since there is two it also means a balance for the other one holds the power of darkness.

The princesses must be protected for if the one with dark magic becomes corrupted darkness will spread over all of Hyrule and the Starlight Lullaby would not be able to stop it. Giving the demons more power to take over.

Later that night the Almesian's were all Saulter in their sleep by thieves who were working for a mysterious Lord.

Celeste, however, manages to escape and quickly made her way towards Hyrule.

Once she had arrived the king had offered the position as the priestess of the three goddesses for their kingdom but the girl refused and only asked to be one of the head protectors in order to protect his two daughters. 

The kind king then agreed and Celeste had moved into a small village where she had met the happy mask salesman, after a few months they were wedded, ten months after that they both had a beautiful daughter name Liya who had long blue hair that was the color of the glow of a moonflower and Light green eyes that matches a glowing firefly.

Over the years Liya had learned Herbalism from her mother along with archery and close combat.

Celeste would always take her young daughter to the castle to play with Princess Zelda and her older sister Princess Nyx. The three girls got along so well to where they had become close friends.

Whenever Liya would stay the night the princess's caretaker would tuck the three girls in as Celeste would sing them the Starlight Lullaby which sounded like this.

Oh, my sweet little star that has fallen from the sky.

Shine your starlight brightly.  
To protect us from the nightmares of the eternal night.  
Oh, my sweet little star that has fallen from the sky.

Shine your starlight brightly.  
And protect us from the monsters of the eternal night.  
Oh, my sweet little star that has fallen from the sky.

Shine your starlight brightly.  
To protect the light of our souls from the eternal night.  
Oh, my sweet star that has fallen from the sky.

Shine your starlight brightly.  
For me my sweet little star that has fallen from the sky.

The three girls were in awe as stars would appear in the room while Celeste would sing to them protecting them from the eternal night.  
Yet sadly she wouldn't be able to protect them with that lullaby for long or tell her sweet daughter why it was so important. For the brave protector was killed in the battle against Ganondorf's people.  
Heartbroken at the loss of his dear friend and yet afraid of the enemy the king of Hyrule had made an offer to them.

Little did he know how his offer would affect the history of Hyrule and the adventure that intertwines the Princess Nyx and Liya's destiny together.

How do I know of this legend you ask?

I am Princess Zelda and I will be telling this tale of romance, drama and adventure which almost cost the lost of Hyrule. And the most two important people that I hold dearly in my heart.


End file.
